


Two sugars

by Meelah



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, カテキョ! | Katekyo! | Private Teacher!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ten Years Later, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-24
Updated: 2009-04-24
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meelah/pseuds/Meelah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For his birthday Yamamoto wants a threesome with both of his lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two sugars

**Author's Note:**

> Importing my older works from LJ. Original work is [here](http://sensitivefish.livejournal.com/4893.html).

Tsuna insisted that every birthday was a cause for celebration, and as a result all the guardians got their own no expenses spared Vongola-paid birthday party. For his birthday Yamamoto had, with Gokudera's help, chosen an Italian restaurant in the heart of Tokyo - party had gone well and as the clock approached 2 am Yamamoto had retreated to the back of the restaurant on to the plush sofas.

Gokudera had wrapped his leg over Yamamoto's and was leaning his forehead on Yamamoto's neck with his eyes closed breathing calmly. Yamamoto was enjoying the buzz from all the wine he had drunk and breathed in the other man's smell while watching his friends enjoying the party. 

Squalo had come after all despite telling Yamamoto he wouldn't, arriving late and spending the whole evening at the bar with his back turned to everyone. At first Yamamoto had been amused by Gokudera positioning himself between their line of sight at all times, then embarrassed and finally frustrated - but the bomber had kept his promise and kept it otherwise civil.

Now that Gokudera was finally relaxed, Squalo detached himself from the bar stool, wandered over and collapsed in the corner of the sofa. He smirked and looked at Yamamoto who turned his head slowly trying not to disturb sleeping Gokudera.

"If you're ready, we can go now..." Squalo said and smiled his feral smile and when Yamamoto only gave him an apologetic smile he continued raising his voice making sure Gokudera would hear his words. "Well that was the deal... I come to your little party, you come home with me..."

Gokudera frowned and opened his eyes.

"Why don't you just fuck off and die, you freak..." he scowled. "It should be obvious even to an idiot like you that he's not going anywhere with you tonight..."

Squalo shrugged and his smile widened.

"That's not what he said to me... I think the words you used - " he said and looked at Yamamoto " - were... I've missed riding your cock and can't wait..."

Yamamoto didn't hear the rest of the sentence because Gokudera grabbed his chin and pulled him into a kiss. This was very unlike the bomb expert - normally he wouldn't even touch Yamamoto in public, let alone kiss him... and now the man was fisting his shirt and kissing him in the most possessive and passionate way making Yamamoto's toes curl. Weakly he used his other arm to pull Gokudera closer, but with his other he reached towards Squalo hoping the Varia assassin would take it.

Yamamoto could hear Squalo shift and then the man was next to him, sliding his hand along Yamamoto's thigh and unashamedly rubbing the swordsman's erection. Surprised Yamamoto jerked slightly at the touch, groaned into Gokudera's kiss and he could feel the other man move and open his eyes. He could feel Gokudera's whole body tense and Yamamoto managed grab hold on to Gokudera's arm before the man could punch Squalo. Even intoxicated, the bomber was fast and Yamamoto had to finally force himself between the two man to stop a full blown fight.

"Come on... ditch the bitch and let's go..." Squalo breathed into Yamamoto's neck pressing his own erection against him.

Gokudera barked something to the Varia swordsman in Italian and at first Squalo just grinned but then something Gokudera said obviously hit a nerve and Squalo frowned - now Yamamoto had to push them apart by force. Their squabble was suddenly getting some attention from the other guests and someone suggested chuckling that they should get a room. Yamamoto laughed embarrassed as he pushed the men on to the sofa and leaned in to talk to them quietly.

"Okay this is how it goes... I'm going home... and I would very much like the both of you to join me..." The men looked so positively shocked Yamamoto had to laugh again. "Haha! Come on, it's my birthday after all!"

It took a quite a bit willpower for Yamamoto to stand up and walk away without looking back, but by the time he was out of the restaurant breathing the cool night air, both of the silver haired men had followed him in silence. Tsuna had provided Yamamoto with a limo for the night so Yamamoto climbed in with his angry lovers in tow, sitting down opposite each other scowling. All Yamamoto's attempts to lighten the mood were stonewalled but thankfully the trip to his apartment was short.

Gokudera of course knew Yamamoto's apartment well, had his toothbrush in the bathroom - but Squalo had been inside only once. Confident, Gokudera took the initiative and while starting to undress he guided Yamamoto in through the double doors into his bedroom, pushing the swordsman down seating him on the edge of his bed. Gokudera went down on him, opening Yamamoto's trousers and then licking his lips before lowering his head and rolling his tongue around Yamamoto's cock.

"Ahhh... Hayato..." Yamamoto gasped and pushed gently on the silver head.

For few moments there was nothing but that hot mouth around his cock, and when he finally could blink he found that Squalo had followed them in to the room and was leaning on the door frame looking at him. His expression was impenetrable, but he was slowly loosening his tie, and as Gokudera slowly slid his tongue under Yamamoto's cock and took him deep into his mouth Yamamoto groaned again. He spread his legs more, traced his hands down Gokudera's back and shoulders and slipped his shirt off and threw a beckoning glance to Squalo, but the man gave him another sarcastic smirk.

"I didn't come here to fuck him..." Squalo hissed but took off his suit jacket dropping it on the floor.

Gokudera lifted his head suddenly, trail of saliva trickling down his cheek, and looked up.

"If the shark touches me I will blow his balls off!" he growled and Yamamoto nodded eagerly, wanting nothing more than to get that mouth around his cock again.

It was such a shame, Yamamoto thought as he let out another whine when Gokudera started sucking him again. He would have been lying if he'd claim he hadn't fantasized about his lovers together, he had jerked off many a times to the thought of them, kissing in a cloud of silver hair, rubbing their cocks together, fucking each other. And in reality he was already beyond what he had thought possible in his wildest dreams, they were both in his bedroom in various stages of undressing and hadn't killed or maimed each other yet.

Squalo was now approaching the bed, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He climbed on to the bed behind Yamamoto and took a handful of black hair, for a split second Yamamoto hoped the man would kiss him - but that wasn't how Squalo was. Instead he yanked Yamamoto down on the bed and pushed gloved thumb in Yamamoto's mouth forcing his lips apart.

"Open up..." he hissed, just to make sure Gokudera knew what he was doing as Squalo slid his cock between Yamamoto's lips.

Yamamoto's hand had loosened from Gokudera's hair, but he reached out for Gokudera's hand praying that the man wouldn't stop whatever it was that he was doing with his tongue. Squalo was never gentle with him and his grip on Yamamoto's hair was firm to keep him still as Squalo started to slowly thrust into Yamamoto's mouth. 

For few seconds Gokudera stopped, probably looking at them, but then his tongue was back with a vengeance and Yamamoto could feel his nimble fingers snaking into the mouth, briefly stroking Yamamoto's cock before traveling down and ghosting his anus. Yamamoto arched into the teasing touch and groaned as much as he could with mouth full of Squalo's cock, wanted badly the fingers inside him but unable to move much from Squalo's grip. Gokudera didn't tease him for long, and pushed his slick fingers in making Yamamoto moan again - it was so tempting to to just cum there which Yamamoto tried to indicate by tugging Gokudera's hand.

The mouth came off his cock but the fingers remained, they curled and Yamamoto gasped but Squalo held him still. He could feel Gokudera hesitate... then speak to Squalo.

"I... I'll get the lube..." the man said under his breath, and removed his fingers making Yamamoto wiggle.

Yamamoto opened his eyes which he had closed without even noticing and looked up to Squalo who followed Gokudera with his gaze while slowly withdrawing. When he estimated the man to be far enough, Squalo suddenly yanked Yamamoto up by his hair and swung him around making Yamamoto's head spin and before he had time to protest Squalo was pushing his cock in.

Gokudera had prepared him a bit, but Squalo was practically fucking him dry and it hurt and Yamamoto let out a sharp cry. His storm guardian was there almost immediately, shouting in Italian and Squalo was screaming back at him - then fists were flying and for a moment Yamamoto was shoved aside completely forgotten as the two Italians started wrestling. It was over fast and ended with Squalo on the top, strangling Gokudera with his gloved hand and the younger man desperately trying to draw breath.

"I could kill you... where you lay..." Squalo snarled. "Did you really think I would let you fuck him first?"

Yamamoto dived in to push Squalo aside - for a second Squalo resisted and glared at him but then released Gokudera who was gasping for breath and holding his throat. Yamamoto threw a "did you have to" glance at Squalo and a softer version at Gokudera, and then bent down to kiss the bomber. Squalo had withdrawn but Yamamoto could hear the man behind him, and felt his hand on his back.

Gokudera let Yamamoto kiss him without returning it at first, but then he opened his mouth to let his lover in. He had gone limp during the fight but now responded beautifully to Yamamoto's touch getting hard again, wrapping his hand around Yamamoto's neck pulling him closer. Yamamoto stroked him slowly, then broke the kiss and turned his head slightly.

"Squalo... pass me the lube please..."

Gokudera frowned slightly not looking at him but didn't resist, and unusually compliant Squalo fished the tube from somewhere it had rolled when the fight had started. When Yamamoto extended his hand Squalo squeezed some gel on Yamamoto's fingers and Yamamoto glanced at the man surprised at the cooperation he could see Squalo getting ready too. 

Neither of the men were of patient type - Gokudera under him was lifting his hips eager to get Yamamoto inside him, and Squalo on top of him was already sliding his slick fingers in to Yamamoto. Yamamoto tried preparing Gokudera but his hand was slapped away with a curt "just do it" so he pushed in feeling Gokudera shake and gasp. Yamamoto closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the tightness until Gokudera bucked his hips impatiently. The man wrapped his leg around Yamamoto's hips and could have kicked Squalo in the process but didn't, and Yamamoto loved him for it.

Yamamoto gave him few slow thrusts, inching in deeper with each thrust, letting Gokudera get used to his length but he could already feel Squalo positioning himself behind him. Yamamoto pushed in and stayed still, panting slowly with his eyes closed as he felt Squalo's cock against his anus. Squalo was unusually restricted, bending over Yamamoto without the normal screaming or biting his skin black and blue, and his hair was falling over them all like a curtain. 

Yamamoto shuddered as Squalo penetrated him and as Squalo bent down to nip his neck with his teeth Yamamoto let out an unashamed moan and reached for Squalo's arm pulling him closer. Yamamoto stayed still, panting into Gokudera's neck as Squalo started to move rough and jerky, holding his breath. The man muttered something between his teeth and it took dazed Yamamoto a few thrusts to understand that it was in Italian and meant for Gokudera who turned his head blushing and frowning and didn't reply.

Few moments it was quiet, just heavy breathing as they rocked to Squalo's slow movements, then Yamamoto - who was aware that both of his partners thought him to be too noisy - couldn't hold on any longer, and let out a ragged moan.

"So... good..." he cried out, trying to get his tongue around the words but failed with the rest as Squalo rolled his hips sharply hitting a particularly pleasurable spot.

Gokudera quieted Yamamoto by pulling him hungrily into another rough kiss full of teeth and bites, and Yamamoto started to anticipate Squalo's thrusts moving into them. Gokudera responded to him, lifting his hips and his fingernails digging into Yamamoto's back, letting out small involuntary whines from the back of his throat that Yamamoto loved so much.

"Come on... " Yamamoto coaxed him. "So sexy... moan for me..."

Squalo gave him another sharp thrust pinning them both into the mattress just to remind Yamamoto of his presence - not that he needed reminding, Squalo's cock inside him was hard as a rock now ramming into him faster and faster. Gokudera under him moaned, more he tried to resist biting his jaws tight and squeezing his eyes shut, the more it turned Yamamoto on and Squalo was barking in Italian again.

Yamamoto wrapped his fingers around Gokudera's cock and it twitched as Gokudera gasped and arched into the touch with an "ah ah ah", his panting becoming more and more audible as Yamamoto stroked him. Squalo was growling his abuse at the other Italian, Yamamoto still didn't understand a word but he got the gist of it well enough - to his surprise it didn't seem to be a deterrent to Gokudera in the least but quite the opposite.

"Hayato..." Yamamoto panted and went faster.

Gokudera whined and then froze, cumming all over Yamamoto's hand, drawing breath sharply. Yamamoto kissed him but the man didn't look back at him, letting his hands fall onto the bed. Squalo didn't give them much time, he grabbed Yamamoto by the hair and pulled him up to his hands and knees making his cock slide out of Gokudera. Squalo slapped Yamamoto hard on the ass and Yamamoto yelped.

"Fucking bitch..." Squalo screamed in his ear, switching to Japanese for the new the target of his abuse.

Pulling Yamamoto's hair so hard it made his eyes water Squalo started fucking Yamamoto fast and hard. Yamamoto cried out and wanted to grab his own cock which was so hard it was painful but he had to keep his both hands on the mattress to keep his balance under Squalo's violent thrusts.

"Squalo..." he groaned. "Please... touch my... cock..."

Yamamoto could only imagine Squalo's lips pulling into a grin as the man screamed at him, but he knew how much the Italian loved to hear him beg. The request was denied and Yamamoto whined again and then Squalo lifted him and sat back on his heels, seating Yamamoto on his lap - but when Yamamoto tried to relieve himself Squalo slapped his hands away. He spoke to Gokudera again in Italian, the man was watching them from below leaning on his elbows.

Despite Gokudera's authority issues, he seemed to agree with whatever Squalo was telling him to do - Yamamoto wished very hard it was going to be something to do with his cock and Gokudera's mouth, but his vision blurred as Squalo kept rolling his hips driving his cock deeper and deeper. It wasn't Gokudera's mouth but his hand that finally started relieving Yamamoto as the bomber kissed his neck - and that was just as fine for Yamamoto, really it was, he thought as his eyes rolled back. Sandwiched between his lovers he lost control of his body, rocked to Squalo's thrusts and came hard onto Gokudera's chest, incoherently moaning something.

Squalo was almost there too, he showed Yamamoto onto Gokudera and gave him few final frantic thrusts before unloading into the Vongola swordsman. Yamamoto ached all over and after Squalo let him go he flopped on to the middle of the bed panting, hoping desperately that he could go and take a shower but knowing fully well he wouldn't be able to leave the two men alone by themselves. He tried to alleviate the awkward silence by laughing lightly but both men slapped him for it before realizing how similar their actions were and the silence that followed was even more awkward.

Yamamoto sighed and rolled onto his back, leaning his head onto his hands. He nudged Gokudera with his foot and a flicker of a smile on his lips the bomber climbed next to him, nuzzling his neck. Squalo had turned away and was sitting on the side of the bed, obviously debating if he should be going or not, combing his hair with his fingers.

"Squalo..." Yamamoto called his name quietly, knowing better not to push it further.

Squalo didn't turn around but said something quietly in Italian, to which Gokudera just shrugged. The man then stood up and patted to the pile of his discarded clothes and fished out his mobile phone. To Yamamoto's surprised Squalo then returned to bed and stretched out next him, flipping his phone open and starting to go through his messages.

Gokudera was already half asleep on him, breathing steadily, and Yamamoto extended his other hand to Squalo only to have it slapped away by the Varia swordsman who didn't even give him a glance. This was their usual routine, Yamamoto would keep trying until Squalo would relent and let Yamamoto touch him, wash him, brush his hair or sometimes even kiss him. Gokudera's weight heavy on him Yamamoto was satisfied with just the fact that Squalo had stayed, and he fell asleep listening to Squalo's fingers dance on his phone's keypad.

*****

Yamamoto woke up twice during the night.

First time Gokudera was beating Squalo with a pillow over him, shouting in Italian - apparently Squalo's texting through most of the night was keeping Gokudera awake and the bomber wasn't happy until the phone was flown across the room to where Squalo couldn't reach it anymore. Squalo gave up easier than Yamamoto expected and phone was left as Squalo rolled onto his side and fell asleep.

Second time Yamamoto woke up to Squalo spooning him and Gokudera missing. Yamamoto lifted his head carefully to locate his friend and found a silhouette on the windowsill. Gokudera had almost entirely given up smoking, his new weapons not requiring a constant flame - but he still once in a while indulged, and Yamamoto could smell the smoke mixed with the night air from the open window. The man wasn't looking at him, deep in thought and Yamamoto dozed off watching him and was only dimly aware of Gokudera's return to the bed and him carefully removing Squalo's arm from Yamamoto's shoulders.

*****

In the morning Yamamoto woke up to raised voices in the kitchen and the smell of fresh coffee.

When he patted into the kitchen in his robe he found the two Italians fully dressed scowling at each other. Squalo was leaning on the kitchen counter with a glass of water in his hand looking somewhat relaxed while Gokudera was on the other side of the kitchen with the espresso maker looking like he was ready to throw it at the other man. 

Both turned to look at Yamamoto when he entered and Squalo straightened, smoothing his suit. He barked something to Gokudera in Italian who frowned and didn't reply, and Squalo shoved his glass into Yamamoto's hand while brushing past him. At the door Squalo suddenly seemed to change his mind and with one quick move was back and next to Yamamoto, his hand in Yamamoto's hair arching the man's neck back. Yamamoto grabbed Squalo's wrist as a warning - this wasn't the time and the place, and Squalo after a second of glaring at him he let go as quickly as he had started.

"I'll be seeing you..." Squalo hissed and slammed the door behind him.

Gokudera looked at Yamamoto behind his overgrown bangs in silence. When Yamamoto approached him the man just waived him away.

"You reek of him... take a shower before coming close to me again..." Gokudera said between his teeth, but Yamamoto interpreted his tone to be more dismissive more than angry.

Grateful, Yamamoto took the chance to take the long hot shower he had been wanting since the previous night. When he got out of the shower a note was waiting for him in the kitchen informing that tenth needed them as soon as possible. Next to the note was a thermos mug with Yamamoto's hot coffee and sipping it while running out of the door Yamamoto had to smile. 

Only Gokudera knew how he wanted his coffee on hangover mornings.


End file.
